1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a silent chain, a bush chain, and a roller chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-224556, for example, silent chains are configured by arranging link plates, each including a pair of teeth and pin holes, so as to be offset with respect to each other in a length direction, inserting coupling pins through the pin holes so as to be rotatable therein and to couple the link plates together, and also disposing guide plates, each including a pair of pin fixing holes, at the side of the outermost link plates, and press fitting the coupling pins into the pin fixing holes. As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-185297, bush chains are configured including an inner link, provided with a pair of parallel inner plates and a tube shaped bush inserted through the inner plates, and an outer link, provided with a pair of outer plates disposed at the outside of the inner plates, and a pin inserted through the outer plates and also inserted through the inside of the bush. The inner links and the outer links are alternately coupled together in an endless shape.